I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to total disc replacement systems and related methods, and more particularly to total disc replacement systems and methods involving a lateral surgical approach to the spine.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In recent years, the area of total disc replacement has experienced proliferated growth and attention from the medical community. Known total disc replacement devices generally require some form of articulation or inherent flexibility in the device to permit a spine having the device to maintain its natural posture and range of motion as much as possible. Such devices typically include between 2 and 4 separate components constructed from any number of materials. Generally speaking, these components include a pair of anchor plates for engagement with opposed vertebral body endplates and one or more internal components for simulating the intervertebral disc.
The total disc replacement systems being currently commercialized are inserted using a generally anterior surgical approach. While generally effective, the anterior introduction of the existing total disc replacement systems suffer from various drawbacks. These drawbacks include, but are not necessarily limited to, challenges in placing the existing total disc replacement systems in the anterior-posterior plane, which may cause the total disc replacement system to be placed in a sub-optimal position such as too far anterior or too far posterior. Another drawback is that the anterior longitudinal ligament (ALL) is necessarily destroyed during the placement of the existing anterior total disc replacement systems. This is disadvantageous in a motion preservation situation in that it reduces the structural support that would otherwise be contributed by the ALL to help maintain the sought after motion and stability of the anterior total disc replacement system.
The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.